


Computer King

by bennyspengwing



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyspengwing/pseuds/bennyspengwing
Summary: Henry is building his perfect gaming machine, but did he build it perfectly?
Relationships: Henry Cavill/OFC
Kudos: 29





	Computer King

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the companies or entities listed. Pure work from my head and inspired by the pure joy that is Henry.

He was like a kid in a candy store, only the candy was computer parts. He had them spread out all over the table with bright eyes ready to assemble his new creation. I walked in to check on him before he got started to make sure he didn’t need anything. “Remember dear Bear, those little books with words on them help tell you how to put it together properly” as my fingers lightly laid on his huge shoulders. 

He looked up at me, curls falling in his azure eyes, looking very August Walker with his beard growth, “I’ll have you know I don’t need those, I know what I’m doing.”

“Well I won’t interrupt your mad science then, me and Kal will be watching TV like simple folk.” I smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek and left him to his work. Many hour passed, many curse words could be heard coming from his space. Eventually he emerged with a smug look on his face. “I have done it, wanna come see it lit up?” He asked motioning me to follow. “Bella, I present to you the most badass computer your husband has built with his own hands!” He grinned and hit the power switch. All the lights started to come alive inside. 

“Hey Bear, is that supposed to be upside down?” I said pointing to a piece with the numbers upside down, and doing my best to not laugh.

“Fuck,” he grumbled sounding ever so much like Geralt. “Isabella Marie Cavill, not a word” he pointed his finger at me trying to hold a laugh in himself, and not doing a very good job of it.

That blue tank top of his was both a blessing and a curse, one day it was going to be the death of me. I leaned against the doorway watching him fix himself some breakfast. In the years we have been together he has yet to convert me to eating it, I choose extra sleep instead. “You have broken the Internet you know” I mused walking over to grab a chair at the island. He greets me with a scruffy kiss.

“What are you talking about love?” he asks. He knows all too damn well what I am talking about. I sigh.

“Well, let’s see, Buzzfeed, the Huffpost, and Nerdist are all hot and bothered about your little video you put up. I won’t make you blush about what the women are saying, and all the nerds are impressed with your choice of graphics card, motherboard, and three-fan cooling system” I stated as I saw Kal coming into the kitchen.

“I was just merely making an instructional video, in case people want to learn how to build really cool shit you know” he was getting a little flustered, bless his heart as we say in the South.

In my head I was starting to calculate how much time I had before I was done for and he was gonna get me, I was running out of time.

“Poor Joey can’t even bake a cake, and you are out here in a tank top putting mega machines together,” I got up from my spot and walked over to put my arms around his huge torso. His side glances telling me that the jig was up. “All I ask is for one small little favor” I grinned.

“Oh yeah, and what would that be dear, darling wife” he asked ever so curious.

I took a small step back trying to get the timing perfect so I could make my escape. “For your next voyeur, that you put on those LuLuLemons and give the car a good wash” I laughed out loud so hard, and I didn’t make it far. His arms snaked around my waist and grabbed me before I could get anywhere. I roared with laughter.

“Oh Bella, you are in trouble” he mused. I was pretending to fight and get away while he tossed me over his shoulder and began to carry me upstairs.

“Kal, help me!” I protested. He looked up and laid his head back down in his bed lazily. I started the war, and now I shall pay the price, a price I shall happily pay.


End file.
